folditfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Übersetzungen
backbone wird auch bei Proteinen mit "Rückgrat" übersetzt, siehe z.B. auch die Wikipedia-Artikel zu Proteinen. --Madde FF 22:35, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Falls Susanne noch alternative Übersetzungsmöglichkeiten suchen sollte, hier noch mal die alten Einführungspuzzle auf englisch und meine deutsche Übersetzung.--Madde FF 21:12, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) SusanneFoldit: Madde, das wollte ich auch sagen - backbone ist eigentlich als Rueckgrat zu uebersetzen, denn Geruest waere es bei nichtorganischen Strukturen. Die Uebungspuzzle hast du zwar fein uebersetzt, aber es gibt jetzt nur 16 Stueck, 1-1 bis 4-4, ich hab es direkt vom Monitor kopiert um vom neuesten Stand auszugehen und mir dabei einen ganzen Sonntag damit kaputt gemacht, das zu uebersetzen und hier zu uebertragen. Wie ich das sehe, koennt ihr das sowieso alle besser und braucht mich hierzu gar nicht. Ich hab das Gefuehl, dass das mit den Faltenmethoden, die ich in Arbeit nehmen wollte auch so gehen wird. LennStar Was meinst du? Fühlst du dich übergangen oder wie? Das ist sicherlich nicht der Fall. Ueberhaupt, sollen die Uebersetzer so einen Deutsch/Englisch Mischmasch produzieren,um die Game Commands mit in den Text zu setzen oder alles nur in Deutsch mit wackeln, nicht wigglen oder schuetteln, nicht shake? Nur muss man sich dabei fragen, wozu die Uebersetzung gut ist, wenn ein Teil des Texts wieder in Englisch ist. Da koennte man z. B. einige Faltenmethoden fast in 'bullet points' runterrattern. Ewig alles in Klammern setzen ist unuebersichtlich. Auch: - mein Problem hier ist, dass ich aus dem deutschen Alltag raus bin und nicht weiss, wie sich die Leute da mit 'Computerspeak' zuhause und am Arbeitsplatz unterhalten. ? left-click oder links klicken, als Beispiel. Ich guck hier morgen noch mal, ob einer von Euch mir was dazu geschrieben hat, ansonsten bleib ich erst beim falten. SusanneFoldit 21:07, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Madde: Die Übungspuzzle hatte ich damals auch alle aus dem Spiel abgeschrieben (die englische Seite ist auch von mir) und dann übersetzt. Dann wurden die Puzzle verändert und ich habe den Artikel angepasst. Dann wurden die Puzzle wieder geändert und ich habe den Artikel wieder angepasst. Und nach der letzten Änderung, war ich froh, dass du die Arbeit übernommen hast. :Ich hatte meine alte Übersetzung eigentlich auch nur verlinkt, um alternative Übersetzungsmöglichkeiten für einzelne Begriffe aufzuzeigen. :Ich würde die Werkzeuge wie Wiggle, Shake, Tweak und Rebuild gar nicht übersetzen, sondern im Original (kursiv gesetzt oder in Anführungszeichen) belassen, zumindest solange diese Begriffe auch auf den Buttons im Spiel stehen. - ganz meine Meinung LennStar 10:53, 26. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Und falls du mit der Übersetzung eines Begriffes mal daneben liegen solltest: kein Problem, die anderen sind ja auch noch da. Es kann in einer Wiki ja jeder jeden Artikel editieren und möglichst verbessern. Ich habe bei manchen Begriffen auch so meine Probleme, eine geeignete Übersetzung zu finden. Guide z.B. habe ich so gelassen, das Wort sollte mittlerweile auch in den deutschen Sprachgebrauch eingegangen sein (und Führer wollte ich dann doch nicht schreiben). Für Tweak habe ich auch keine Übersetzung gefunden, die sich nicht albern anhörte.--Madde FF 23:12, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) SusanneFoldit schrieb: erst zu den Woertern - ein Guide ist so etwas wie eine Vorlage, eine Schablone, 'use the following guide to .... . Etwas zu 'tweaken', heisst eigentlich etwas fein einzustellen, z. B noch 1/4 Drehung, ein kleiner Handgriff usw. Zum zweiten Punkt: uebergangen fuehle ich mich nicht, nur hab ich das Gefuehl, dass man mir vorschreiben will, wie sich die Uebersetzungen praesentieren sollen, z B. kurz und buendig, nicht alles uebersetzen usw. So wie ich das vorhatte und zum Teil auch schon fertig hab, wird es sich fliessend lesen lassen und hoffentlich uebersichtlich sein. Man muss aus diesen Gruenden vom Original schon abweichen, da der Author ab und zu den Faden verliert. Das kann man dann gleich beheben ohne den Sachverhalt zu aendern. Mir ist hierbei wichtig, dass daraus sichtbar wird, wie intensiv sich diese Falter mit der Sache beschaeftigen, um jeden Handschlag, oft mit Begruendung aufzuschreiben. Diese Informationen werden von denjenigen Faltern benoetigt, die sich schon seit einiger Zeit im unteren Mittelfeld herumquaelen und sich wundern wie jemand da noch 500 Punkte mehr als sie bekommen kann. So war mir das passiert, durchs lesen der Methoden bekam ich endlich Erklaerungen, die auch etwas bewirkten. Sonst kriegen die Leute Frust und hoeren zu schnell wieder auf. Anmerkung: ich hatte zu Anfangs mit Proteinen gefaltet, die fast von der Seite geflogen waren, nach vorn und hinten, ich aber nicht wusste, wie man sie wieder zurueckholen konnte, von Chains verstand ich gar nichts, konnte Baender nicht richtig setzen usw, trotz Uebungspuzzle, die sich ganz anders verhalten als die richtigen. Das wird ja anderen dann nicht so gehen, wenn sie sich durch diese Wiki durchlesen, das ist schon positiv. Also, wenn es euch dann recht ist, mache ich daran weiter und setze den 1. Artikel jetzt Samstag ein. Wenn ihr moechtet, koennt ihr dafuer vorn bullet points fuer mich basteln, dass ich da nur den Artikel schreiben muss, ich brauch einen fuer Aotearoa, DisposableHeart, Pletsch und Sirenbrian, Ueberschrift vielleicht Faltenmethoden folgender Elitespieler/oder 'Vorschlaege zum Falten von:- ,oder so in dem Sinn. Diese 4 Spieler, die auch jetzt noch dabei sind, beschreiben meiner Meinung nach die diversesten Methoden. Damit bin ich dann vollauf beschaeftigt und werde dann immer ein paar Absaetze hinzufuegen, ihr koennt es ja dann verfolgen. Edits ja, aber radiert mir bitte nicht ganze Absaetze weg, wenn moeglich. So, das wars glaub ich. ------------- Madde schrieb: Möchtest du alle vier Spieler in einen Artikel packen oder für jeden Spieler einen eigenen Artikel? Ich würde zur zweiten Möglichkeit tendieren, da man die einzelnen Methoden so übersichtlicher strukturieren kann. (Das sind ja doch recht lange Artikel.) Die einzelnen Artikel müsstest du aber selbst starten, damit du auch als Creator in der Versionshistory stehst (ich möchte mich da nicht mit fremden Federn schmücken). Du könntest da auch einfach deinen Rohtext ohne Formatierungen einstellen, strukturieren könnte ich den dann auch nachträglich. Ich ändere oder lösche grundsätzlich keine längeren Abschnitte, das mache ich nur bei Tippfehlern oder ähnlichem. Bei inhaltlichen Fragen oder Meinungsverschiedenheiten kann man ja die Diskussionsseite zu dem jeweiligen Artikel nutzen. Jetzt noch ein paar Vorschläge, wie die Artikel heißen könnten: *Strategien und Methoden von Steven Pletsch *Steven Pletschs bevorzugte Strategie *Über die Schulter geschaut: Steven Pletsch *So machen's die Profis: Steven Pletsch Analog dazu die anderen Namen. Weitere Vorschläge?--Madde FF 11:06, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) SusanneFoldit schrieb: Ich hatte sowieso vor fuer jeden Spieler, so wie im Original, eine eigene Zeile im Inhaltsverzeichnis anzuordnen und finde deinen letzten Vorschlag sehr gut (hoert sich an wie ein self-help Buch), den benutze ich dann, wenn es bewilligt wird. Ich gucke hier morgen vor der Texteingabe noch mal nach. Ich werde auch den Link zum Original einbauen, sollte der am Ende des deutschen Texts oder ganz oben mit stehen? Madde schrieb: "...wenn es bewilligt wird"? Das ist doch hier keine Behörde, wo man Anträge einreichen muss, die dann bewilligt werden. :) Solange du den Artikel nicht "Plitsch-Platsch-Pletschis crazy Origamistunde" nennst... Linklisten werden bei Wikis meist unter dem Artikel angeordnet. Wenn du den Link allerdings in einen Satz einbettest, kannst du ihn natürlich auch in die Einleitung setzen. Beispiel: Dies ist eine freie Übersetzung von Steven Pletschs Originalartikel in der englischsprachigen Wiki.--Madde FF 20:47, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) SusanneFoldit schrieb: Madde, du hast mich mit dem Titel zum lachen gebracht, das mit dem bewilligen, war vielleicht von mir falsch ausgedrueckt, ich wollte nur, dass das allen so passt. Den Link setze ich darunter, hab jetzt gerade alles vor mir liegen und beginne mit der Eingabe von Aot, mache aber schon bullet points fuer die anderen (A - Z Ordnung). SB ist auch schon uebersetzt, nur noch mal durchlesen, dann fange ich morgen mit deren Uebertragung an. SusanneFoldit schrieb: noch eine schnelle Anmerkung, ich hatte bei Aot die Werbung fuer sein Team nicht uebersetzt, meint ihr das muesste ich doch noch dazutun? Nö, denke nicht. Ist ja ein englisches Team, und meiner Meinung nach hat Teamwerbung in der wiki (von ner Teamseite mal abgesehen) nichts zu suchen. Außerdem nervt der mich sowieso mit seiner Werbung andauernd im chat ^^ LennStar 10:37, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) SusanneFoldit schrieb 31.3. 21.30Uhr Ich habe bei den Uebersetzungen versucht, den Text so zu gestalten, das man beim Lesen nicht einschlaeft, ich hoffe, dass euch das nicht stoert, der Sinn ist ja weiterhin beibehalten. Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht zu oft ueber den Text gestolpert bin. Ich mache jetzt mit Disp Hrt weiter, da haben wir dann 3 zur Auswahl, denn Pletsch dauert dann doch laenger bis ich alles zusammenhab.